


flat tire

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Post Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: for the last week of summer, mia and alex decide on going on a romantic road trip, but it doesn't go as romantic as planned....





	flat tire

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Could you please write story where Mia and Alex are going on a road trip? :D Thanks
> 
> i had to rewrite this, i’m lowkey annoyed lmao

it was almost the end of the summer, and alex wanted to spend as much time as he could, alone with mia, before he got busy settling into uni. so when mia suggested a road trip, he didn’t hesitate even a second to agree, and started planning out the route they would take, as well as book hotels.

the ruote he chose was a scenic one. it was named ‘castle road’, because it had more than 70 castles that all came after one another on the same road. mia had never been, but alex had, and it was the epitome of romantic, consisting of romantic ruins and artsy and picture-perfect castle museums. and mia was a sucker for things like that. alex was determined to make this the most romantic road trip of their lifetime.

they set out for their trip two days prior to their fist plans.

unfortunately, mia grabbed ahold of the aux cord first. while she plugged her phone in, alex groaned. “i swear, if you play that damn song, i will-“

the opening to _geiles leben_ started to play.

alex heaved a dramatic sigh. “if i wasn’t driving, i would’ve flung myself out of the window.”

mia laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. “no, you wouldn’t. you love this song axel, don’t deny it.” she said. the boy rolled his eyes. “i only tolerate it for you.” he reminded.

“nooo,” she dragged, “you _love_ this song. you yourself said that it was a cool song, you sing it with me whenever i’m sad.” she paused momentarily, before continuing. “plus, you love me, i love this song, so you love this song.” she beamed like a child.

alex couldn’t bring himself to argue with the girl. he never had the willpower to most of the times with her. instead, he rolled his eyes one more time in retaliation. “whatever, angel. just as long as you don’t have it on loop.”

fortunately, she didn’t.

but unfortunately, as they were singing along to _ocean eyes_ , the car suddenly jerked forward, and a slight _hiss_ was heard.

alex’s eyebrows furrowed, while mia’s were raised. “what was tha-“

she didn’t need to finish her question, because the answer came sooner than expected.

the hissing sound grew louder as the car slowed down, eventually coming down a stop.

alex squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, before immediately exiting the car. _please don’t tell me what i think it is…_

it was.

a flat tire.

“scheiße!” he cursed. mia came out as soon as he did, and pointed to the source of the flat tire.

a large nail.

“which fucking idiot would throw or leave a fucking nail in the middle of the road?” alex yelled out in frustration. “i swear, i should fucking sue-“

mia’s hands found his face. “hey you,” she started, “calm down.” he reluctantly did.

“it’s okay, at least it’s only a flat tire.” she then said. “you have an extra tire and the tools we need, right?”

alex paled noticeably. mia raised her eyebrow in suspicion. “right?” she prodded.

“erm,” he stuttered, “i-i don’t.”

the blonde’s hands immediately left his face. “are you kidding right now, alexander?” she yelled, irritation laced to her voice. “we’re on a _road_ trip, and you’re telling me you didn’t pack an extra tire and the tools we need?”

“i-i forgot! i didn’t know we were gonna need them!” alex lamely shot back, “don’t shout at me!” he whined.

mia slapped her forehead. _great,_ she sarcastically thought, _we’re stuck in the middle of the damn road in the middle of the night. a cold one, considering that it was pretty high up from the normal roads._

calming herself down with a deep breath, mia took out her phone. fortunately, there was a signal. a weak one, but nevertheless, a signal. she google-mapped their location.

“okay, so there’s a motel an hour and a half from here.” she said, “i’ll call them and see if they could help.”

alex nodded, and she pressed the number that was stated on the website. when the reception picked up, she explained their situation and location. unfortunately, the motel didn’t have any facilities like that to directly help them, but the woman assured her that she’d send over the nearest mechanic shop over to them.

the downside was that the nearest shop was an hour away. from the _motel_.

it was better than nothing.

mia glared at alex, before entering the backseat of the car. _what kind of idiot forgets to pack an extra tire and tools for a road trip?_

alex entered the car a few moments after her. “mia….angel….babe….” he pleaded, “i’m sorry. i’m an idiot.”

“i know that.” mia snapped. in all honesty, this wouldn’t have been as bad if it wasn’t in the middle of the night and in the middle of nowhere. she’s seen too many documentaries and buzzfeed unsolved episodes to know that they were the most likely place for murders and in general shenanigans.

also, it was cold. for a pretty cold-hearted person, she couldn’t handle the cold as well as she wanted to.

alex suddenly turned around, facing the trunk of the booth, and held out an arm for something. when it came back up, his hand was clenching onto a thick blanket.

mia’s favourite blanket which he owned.

“at least i have this?” he sheepishly said. mia’s glare softened by a fraction, before snatching it out of his hands and wrapped it around herself.

they slipped into awkward silence. mia started to feel bad for overreacting, so she unwrapped some of the blanket from herself and placed it around alex, as a form of an apology. he immediately came closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

his chin rested on her shoulder. “i’m sorry,” he murmured, “i ruined this.”

the girl sighed, before kissing her boyfriend gently. “no, you didn’t.” she said. “just next time, let me handle the mode of transport business, and you handle the food.”

alex laughed, and kissed her again. “definitely.” he promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> castle road is actually a real road trip route in Germany, with beautiful attractions along the way! wish i could upload the photos onto here :(


End file.
